The First Clan reuploaded
by Bramble and Maple
Summary: The Clans in England are awesome... but what about one in America?
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

Kittypets

Bramble {Sandy ginger she-cat with emerald green eyes and white paws; 6 moons}

Snow {White she-cat with icy blue eyes; 6 moons}

Cherry {Calico she-cat with amber eyes; 6 moons}

Shadow {Dark gray tom with amber eyes; 6 moons}

Tiger {Brown tabby tom with deep blue eyes; 6 moons}

Rouges

Maple {Fiery orange she-cat with amber eyes and a white tail-tip; 6 moons}

Rose {Himalayan, rose tinting she-cat with deep blue eyes; 6 moons}

Strawberry {White she-cat with brown swirls and amber eyes; 6 moons}

Leaf {Brown tabby tom with hazel eyes; 6 moons}

Oak {Dark ginger tom with white paws and emerald green eyes; 6 moons}

**Sorry I re-uploaded this. I just got the allegiances wrong and I didn't give a special message to you guys. I'll probably upload a 2 chapters at a time every two weeks. Me and Maple are working on this together, and I type it and put it here. We each write a chapter each week, so every other week, I won't have the stories' notebook. **


	2. Chapter 1 - Kittypets?

I looked out the window longingly as Shadow batted my tail. When I had enough, I looked down from my perch on the window sill and snarled menacingly.

Shadow whimpered playfully and bounded over to the Twoleg Tree, climbing up it and into his nest in the middle. I hissed in annoyance. _If I was a wild cat, _I thought, _I'd have given him a proper beating._

But I wasn't a wild cat. I was born into the world of a petty kittypet without a single say. No adventure around the corner, no danger at every turn. In other words, NO FUN.

Everyone in the neighborhood knew this. Especially my siblings. I took every chance I got to go outside, climb a tree, or try to escape over the fence. I knew I'd do it some day. I train for that moment. Sometimes I ask my siblings to help me with it, but they always just get in the way.

Just that moment, as if magic, I heard the tell tale sound of the front door opening. THE FRONT DOOR. And since there wasn't a fence in front, I could easily escape... if I could get through that door. I raced up the stairs, immediately into the large stretch of hallway, and finally, I turned the corner to see the door slamming shut, inches from my face.

My eyes opened to Snow peeking over at me. I took up and said, "Yes, Snow?"

She blinked her eyes meekly and said "Nothing." in a small voice.

I grinned and cuffed her ear gently. "Come on, Snow," I said. "Let's go and play in the dandelions."

She nodded enthusiastically and raced around as I quickly groomed myself. Even though she was my littermate, I felt like she was my little sister. I'd like to say I was as hard as a rock, however, I'm more like a turtle. I have a soft underbelly.

That soft underbelly was Snow.

I tabbed her ear as she zoomed by, and she abruptly stopped; actually, it was more like a skid; and looked at me with her wide icy blue eyes. "Let's go!" she squeaked with an over excited voice.

She followed me as I padded up the stairs and out the cat door; I often wish there was one on the front door; and she jumped into the dandelion patch, seeds flying everywhere. She laughed with satisfaction, and started batting the stems with seeds still on them. I joined in, not minding how kittypettish it may be.

Once Snow was tired out, I said "Come on. You can go take a nap in the shade of that willow tree." I started padding over to the tree, but now I couldn't hear pawsteps behind me. I turned around to see Snow shaking her head frantically.

I said "Come on, Snow. Who wants to go all the way inside when you have this right here?" Still seeing her skeptical look, I continued. "Come on. We'll be the first in our house to do it! Plus, the willow branches are fun to play with for when you wake up." I batted a branch, just to show her.

Snow, who was finally convinced, and too tired to argue anymore, trotted over and sniffed the tree. She then laid down. I laid down beside her, immediately feeling her steady breathing; her sleep-breathing. **Wow, that really does sound like a term from Survivors.**

And I did it.

I guarded her! For her whole nap! Finally, my first wild cat duty. Take that, doubts! Take that, bullies! Take that, crow who tried to eat me as a kit!

It's a long story.

She blinked open her eyes after 15 LONG and BORING minutes. I kindly said, "Let's go back inside. It's been a long day."

She nodded and followed me as I padded in the cat door, steeped down the stairs, and into our den room.

Which was full of worried faces.

Tiger frowned and walked up to me and finally, after shaking his head, said "You had us worried, Bramble! Going out for a full hour? What's wrong with you?!" Before I could fit a word in, he went on. "And taking Snow with you? Seriously, Bramble! Do you want to kill us all?" He dragged Snow by the scruff from my side to behind him, but she batted him away and stepped in front of me protectively.

"Hey! Bramble was trying to do something nice for me! You, however, never do this. An hour is not long! You have NO right to control me!" She ranted.

Tiger sighed and said, "I'm just trying to protect you. I'm sorry." And I have to say, he didn't look very sorry. Especially that moment when he glared at me.

Snow, as if reading my mind, replied with a snarl, "You don't look very sorry. And I caught that!" She smirked at Tiger's surprised face at her outbreak. What she doesn't know {and doesn't need to know} is that I had the very same look on my face from behind her.

As Snow stalked away, I looked at Tiger and said, "So... I suppose you'll be mad at m when you get over it?" He nodded and padded to the bottom of the Twoleg Tree, where his den was, laid down, and gazed unblinkingly into nothingness as if his entire world was falling apart in front of his very eyes.

I thought, _No matter._ For I knew that night, I'd get my siblings to escape.


End file.
